


Animalistic Addictions

by SerenitySaiyan



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenitySaiyan/pseuds/SerenitySaiyan
Summary: After the Tournament of Power, Goku takes in the Universe Six saiyan Caulifla as his student. From then on Caulifla has been residing with Goku, falling for the older saiyan. On a day off, the two visit the mall and have a fun filled day with lots of food of course. Caulifla's feelings for Goku are high strung on a night such as this, and goes to Goku's bedroom, their night unfolding into an unforgettable one that allows their love for each other to blossom.Slight Vegefla (Vegeta x Caulifla)Slight Gozuli (Goku x Lazuli)For godzamasu
Relationships: Caulifla/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Caulifla (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Animalistic Addictions

Caulifla never imagined she would be living with Goku after the Tournament of Power. Almost immediately after the wish to resurrect all other universes, Goku made his way over to Caulifla and offered to train her, knowing that she had hidden potential that could be unlocked through him. Champa of course was against the idea since Caulifla was one of the strongest saiyans planet Sadala had to offer. Vados however, loved the idea of a unity between a Universe Seven saiyan and a Universe Six saiyan. She wasn't going to phrase it that way, but she was going to convince Champa to let Caulifla stay with Goku. 

Upon arriving at planet earth with Goku, she met Goku's friends, one in particular named Bulma said that Caulifla was an extremely lucky girl to have the Goku want her to live in his universe. Caulifla didn't know what to say, but she had always been so fond of Goku's power when she first met him and was always excited to encounter Goku when she could. 

What baffled Caulifla at first was the fact that Goku was just as extremely rich as Bulma was—since he had won so many tournaments and was paid an extensive amount after saving earth many times as well. 

"Welcome to your new home, Caulifla." Goku declares, giving Caulifla a smile. "I hope you like living here as much as I do." To his words Caulifla couldn't help but laugh a little. "You're already living here, Goku. So obviously you do love this place." Caulifla replies as Goku chuckles, approaching the front door. "I can't argue with that, but honestly...I've been needing the company for a while, it's gotten lonely at my house."

"What about all your friends? Surely you've invited them for sleepovers or parties before?" Caulifla asks, recalling them from when she met them. 

Goku unlocks the front door as he warmly gestures Caulifla to come in. "I used to invite them to spend the nights, and host parties every now and then, but none of them really wanted to live with me—Piccolo comes and goes sometimes, but that's about it." 

Caulifla strides her way inside the house, inspecting it in its entirety, since she was curious about how Goku lived in his house. Goku smiles at the sight of the curious female saiyan looking around his house. Her jaw drops at the many framed pictures of the tournaments he participated in alongside the gold medals he won with them. 

Goku walks over and places a hand on her shoulder. "I always have so much fun with the tournaments, though they're not really challenging any more hehe..." he looks down at Caulifla and says, "The next one they have, you should join alongside me, you're bound to make it to the final, and have a showdown against me." 

Caulifla turns to look at Goku as she grins, "I'll be sure to win, count on it!" Caulifla chirps happily as Goku chuckles, patting her head. He admires how optimistic she was, reminding him of himself during the Cell Games. "Well, we'll see about that when the time comes." 

As Caulifla settled in to her room, she loved how grand the room was, very spacey and a nice soft bed in the corner by the window. As soon as Goku left to give her privacy to unpack and get homey, did she happily dance around the room. She was so glad she accepted his offer to stay here, and not only did she plan on achieving new super saiyan forms, she also planned on going on adventures with Goku and participate in the tournaments that they had to offer here. 

Every day was a different day. Goku would always change up what they would do that day. Whether it was tagging along with a certain friend of his, checking up on what Bulma was doing at Capsule Corps., or going over to Master Roshi's house, where crazy antics would unfold, mostly due to Roshi's outlandish behavior. 

And when it came to the three meals of the day, Caulifla was surprised that Goku was an amazing chef. He would do most of the cooking for them and if he wasn't in the mood to cook that day, he and Caulifla would go out to eat, mostly at buffets. Most of the citizens already knew about Goku's appetite, so Caulifla was stunned to find out that they weren't shocked by the saiyan appetite. Then again, since Goku was their defender, it was expected that he would eat any food they had to offer. 

As Caulifla slips on her casual clothes for the day and stares at herself in the mirror, she hears a chuckle from the hallway. The female saiyan recalls that she left the door open. Turning to see Goku standing there with a smug smirk, he says, "Wearing your usual clothes even though it's your day off?" 

"Well duh, dum dum. They're my usual clothes, so." Caulifla shrugs as Goku eyes her up and down. Although he did love her wearing those clothes, he always wanted to see her wear something new. "Yeah, but wouldn't it be nice if you wore something else? You'd look good in so many outfits." Goku declares.

"I could say the same about you, Goku. You're always wearing that orange gi, you can change it up."

"Hey! I always change it up, you know. Just like today..." Goku points at himself. Caulifla analyzes his outfit: a black undershirt, cargo green pants, and his orange 59 jacket with black sleeves. Caulifla couldn't help but blush at the sight, and immediately looks away from staring too long at Goku. 

"Do you plan on going out?" Caulifla asks him while going over to her bed and taking a seat on the edge of it. Goku walks in Caulifla's room and gives her a smile, then saying, "We are going out, Caulifla."

Caulifla's eyes widen at what Goku said, wishing he had told her about him taking her out today. But of course, he probably didn't see it as they way he phrased it. "Going out today?" She asks for clarification.

"It is our day off, why not? It's been a while since we've gone to the mall." Goku answers her, then walking out the door. "I'll give you time to get ready now, I promise you we'll have a fun filled day at the mall."

Caulifla gulps, knowing that Goku would be true to his words. The majority of the times he wanted to take her out for the day, he always planned something unexpected to surprise her. Most of the times was Caulifla happy with said surprise, but a handful of times would Goku set up dates between herself and Vegeta. Goku's reasoning being that both saiyans needed to go out more often, and that Vegeta needs a feisty little saiyan like Caulifla to pin him down. At first Caulifla and Vegeta hated the idea, but had their competitive little training sessions were so much fun, and then their 'dates' would be fun at times as well. 

For a while, Vegeta made Caulifla feel distracted, because of the constant Goku fangirls that would swarm him. Goku seemed to noticed that the fangirls would bother Caulifla, so then he promised to hang out with Caulifla exclusively. After that, she wouldn't really hang out with Vegeta. Sure the saiyan prince was nice and all, but wasn't really her type to full heartedly commit to. Remembering how Cabba obsessed over Vegeta and looked up to him, Caulifla convinced to live with the prince to be trained properly. She had never seen Cabba happier.

As she puts on a black sleeved sweater over her usual attire, she stares at herself in the mirror again. Hopefully today Goku wouldn't attract fangirls like crazy, but there was no way avoiding that. Goku is handsome, strong, brave, and kind—on top of it all, he's romantically available. So if any of them wanted an autograph or a photo, it would be an automatic yes. 

Caulifla walks outside the house, greeted by Goku who turned around and gave her a small smile. "Glad you're ready to go. Want to go flying or driving?" He asks. 

"Flying," Caulifla quickly answers, taking flight as Goku's eyebrows narrow in amusement. Every time he asked that question, he always received the same answer, so why would today be any different? He takes flight alongside Caulifla as they fade away from their house. 

"Has Bulma done any new inventions of any sort?" Caulifla asks as Goku hums in thought, then recalling Bulma's journal full of notes. "Well, she's going to attempt to build a time machine, just in case...y'know...we need to go back in time." Goku explains.

"A time machine, eh? So interesting." Caulifla comments with a grin. "I wouldn't mind traveling back to the past."

Goku gives her a sideways glance, "Why? So you can meet me earlier so we'd be the same age?"

Caulifla blinks at the words that blurted out of Goku's mouth. "What's that supposed to mean?" Caulifla bitterly asks, a bit taken aback by his question.

"I mean- I wouldn't mind having met you when I was your age. I'd probably be so amazed by how super strong you are. Actually, you'd probably be the only girl to—" Goku quickly silences himself, grateful that the sight of the mall was down below. "Hey! We're already here! Come on, let's go!" Quick to drop himself down, Caulifla scowls, hating that he didn't finish his sentence. 'Probably be the only girl to—' What did that even mean?

"Hey! Goku wait up!" Caulifla growls, forcing herself down like a shooting star, luckily the mall wasn't as packed as she expected it to be. Though she knew that someone was bound to recognize Goku and pull him away. As the two saiyans walk into the mall, Goku was quick to guide he and Caulifla to a chocolate shop. There, the chocolatier made eye contact with Goku and immediately beckons him over. "Ah, well if it isn't Goku! And right on time, your order is all prepared for you! Let me go get it!" The chocolatier says as she disappears to the back of the store. 

"You ordered something from the chocolate store?" Caulifla asks, confused that he was order ahead for something when he simply could've just ordered it right now.

"Yep! It's something special, Caulifla. You'll see." As he says those words, the chocolatier had returned with a big white box with a see through cover on top. Goku smiles as the chocolatier hands over the box. "Thanks for ordering from me again, Goku!" She chirps as Goku nods, "Anytime."

Goku leads Caulifla into the dining area of the food court, Caulifla stumbling as she tries to look at what was in the box. Goku dodges her every movement so that she couldn't spoil herself from the surprise. Finally reaching a table, Goku sets the box down as he says to Caulifla with a somewhat defeated sigh, "You can finally look at your surprise, Caulifla."

Caulifla looks over Goku's shoulder as she gasps, her jaw gaping as she looks down at the many chocolate covered strawberries with edible golden tiny dots. Smiling happily, she immediately pops the box open as Goku himself couldn't help but smile at Caulifla tugging open the box to have some. "Oh Kami, Goku! How did you know I love these?" Caulifla asks as she licks her lips. 

Goku shrugs, "When it comes to fruit you always go for the strawberries and you always carry a chocolate bar around—have you been hanging around with Buu lately?" Goku asks as Caulifla bit into a strawberry, greeted with a sweet sweet perfect paradise. Caulifla takes a couple more bites, leaving the stem left of the strawberry. "Mmm! No! But you sure are right! And I used to buy these all the time whenever I went out with one of your friends!"

"Did that include Vegeta?" Goku asks with a frown.

"Yea, well duh! You set us up for those hangouts when I first came here." Caulifla says as Goku grunts, "Well, I just wanted you to get familial with the other saiyan that lives here." 

"Clearly not too much, though..." Caulifla mumbles as she bites into another strawberry. Goku stares at her for a bit, then saying, "Well, he has Cabba now—and besides, you're my saiyan, haha." Goku forces a laugh as Caulifla arches an eyebrow, watching him as he plucks a strawberry from the box she has. "I've always been your saiyan, Goku..." Caulifla says under her breath. 

Goku and Caulifla finish the box of chocolate covered strawberries and head their way over to where all the shops were, ready to start the day Goku had planned. As Caulifla's heart pounded in her chest, she couldn't help but be pulled closer to Goku as they walked. The butterflies in her stomach wouldn't go away, so it didn't help her any better. He was showing jealousy whenever Caulifla mentioned Vegeta, so she would bring him up again tonight. 

'Tonight. Tonight I want to confess my love to Goku...we've been living together for a while so he should know that these feelings were coming!'

The first store the saiyans went into was a clothing store, Goku looking around before turning to Caulifla. "Grab whatever you want, alright?" Stunned for a second, the little saiyan wasn't quick to respond, but nods, showing that she understood those five words that strummed out of Goku's lips. Goku himself couldn't help but smile as he walks Caulifla float her way into the store, examining outfits as far as her eyes could see. Most dresses seemed either cute or sultry, though she didn't see herself wearing a few on display. Especially this mustard colored dress that stood in the middle. She was glad that said dress was nearly out of stock. 

Finding a black short sleeved dress, she picks it out in her size, and puts it in the basket she got not far from where she stood. Goku was off in another part of the store, eyeing all the dresses as well, imagining Caulifla in some of them. Seeing as she wasn't nearby, he figures she's in the deeper side of the store and ventures out to find her. He finally finds her, piling some dresses and blouses down at the register. He sighs happily, glad that she went out with the shopping. 

"No way, you're the girl that lives with Goku, the hero!" The woman gasps, recognizing Caulifla from some of the paparazzi pictures on magazines. 

"Yeah, I am." Caulifla responds.

"Oh! How's it like living with him? Does he cook? Does he really love his naps? Do you guys share a bedroom? Have you two taken baths together? Sorry if all these questions are scandalous, I just gotta ask!" She squeals. 

Caulifla giggles, shaking her head, "No no. It's alright, it's nice you humans wanna know," Caulifla clears her throats, recalling all the questions as she answers, "Surprisingly it's awesome living with Goku, he's actually helping me be a better fighter, yea he cooks but we mostly go out to eat, if not go to Vegeta, he's a great chef. No, we don't share a bedroom and no we don't take baths together."

The woman tries her hardest not to squeal as she rings up Caulifla's order, the female saiyan quick to pay. "Ahhh, well! Thank you for answering my questions Caulifla!"

As Goku sensed Caulifla was almost done with her little encounter, he moves himself towards a chair at the entrance of the store and takes a seat. Now he waits. Inhaling her scent, he looks up at the saiyan that carried four bags of clothes with a smile. 

"Did I make you wait long Goku?" 

"Nah, are you ready for another store?"

Caulifla nods, following Goku out of the store. As they walk through the store, three girls immediately recognize Goku and scream simultaneously at their celebrity crush standing in the flesh. Goku and Caulifla turn around, greeted with heart eyes and squeals. 

"Goku!!!"

"Oh my Kami he's so handsome~!"

"Gokuuu~ can you take a picture with us pretty pretty please!"

"Sure, girls." Goku replies with a smile, as he then walks up to them, ambushed by their hugs and giggles. Caulifla turns to distract herself from the sight. The magenta haired girl wraps her arms around Goku's left arm as her black haired friend snaps a picture of them. Up next was the black haired girl as the silver haired girl takes their picture, their picture being more comfortable. Finally it was silver haired girl's turn as she asked for Goku to carry her, her best friends then blabbing about how they wanted another picture and be carried like that too. 

Finally as Goku cuts their encounter up after a couple more pictures, he returns to an impatient Caulifla. She didn't need to say a word, since Goku knew how she felt about the attention sometimes. "Are you ready to keep shopping?" Goku asks. "Mhmm," Caulifla gestures Goku to walk first. "Lead the way."

"Gladly."

Goku leads Caulifla to a store that was at the corner of the mall, the aura of it seemingly dark, but Caulifla could hear loud rock music from inside the store. "You seemed to be eyeing that black dress for a while, so I figured to take you here, Caulifla." He explains as Caulifla's eyes roam around the store itself. There was mostly black clothes, accessories, plushies, practically everything caught the little saiyan's eyes. Everything looked so cool, cute, and something she would wear. Goku seemed to notice how jumpy she was over everything in the store as he tells her, "Knock yourself out, Caulifla." He watches as Caulifla skips around the store, gathering a bunch of clothes while throwing jewelry in the pile as well.

══════✮❁•°♛°•❁✮ ══════

After the pair of saiyans finish up their shopping in the previous store they make the journey back to the food court. More people were here, so Goku was quick to put a snap on that he bought from the dark store. 

"Very smart, Goku."

"Yeah, don't really want anyone interrupting us while we eat."

The saiyans were quick to get meals from different restaurants. Some restaurants had their suspicions as to who they were, while others were baffled at the amount of food they were buying. As Goku and Caulifla carry their food with ease, they finally make it back to their table and sit across from each other, setting their food down on the table. Goku smiles at the amount Caulifla got, equal to the amount he got. 

"Seems your appetite is just as big as mine." Goku comments with a wink. 

"Oh shut it, Goku. If anything, I'm hungrier than you."

"We'll see about that."

As Goku and Caulifla pick up their silverware, the duo begin to munch down their food, savoring every delicious bite, ignoring all the baffled expressions they were receiving. They were quick to slide the food down their throats before the crowd could recognize Goku. As they finish their food, they make their way back towards the stores to allow the food to properly digest. 

As Goku stares at his store filled with merchandise, his curiosity is peaked over what were the new hot toys, clothes, and such. Caulifla on the other hand wanted to get certain clothing for her plan for tonight. Swallowing down her anxiousness, she watches as Goku stares at the store a little while longer. "You can go explore your store—I have to go to a certain store real quick." Caulifla tells Goku as he chuckles in response. "Alright, sure. I'll meet you up in the middle of the store if I'm not already out here, then we can go to the dessert shop." Goku says. 

Caulifla nods, dessert didn't sound bad in her opinion, she actually craved some more sweets before eventually the pair of saiyans finally left the store. "Alright sure! More sweets never hurt anyone." The saiyan says as this as she then fades away from Goku's sight. 

Once she finally reaches the infamous pink and black themed store, she can already see this month's new lingerie set and undergarments as far as the eye could see from outside the store. She growls as she hopes she didn't run into Master Roshi or Oolong here, though she remembers that Krillin mentioned something that he was banned from thirty locations. Caulifla couldn't help but laugh at the thought of the workers screaming their heads off as they kicked the old lecherous hermit out the store. 

Caulifla roams the store, first going to the perfume section and grabbing her favorite perfumes which were part of a buy one get one sale. She also got her favorite lotions before eyeing at the lingerie sets, wondering which one she should get for tonight. Tonight, she wanted to be Goku's. Entirely and forever, if possible. Picking up a pink and black themed one, she realizes how perfect this one is. She was sure to have Goku gawking her all night with this one!

As Goku finishes autographing and posing for pictures—forgetting that this was a Goku themed store so obviously he'd run into a crowd, he makes his way to the middle of the store. He sees Caulifla sitting at a sofa with the many bags. "Sorry I made you wait long." Goku apologizes as Caulifla shakes her head. "No, it's okay. I just got here anyways, are you ready to go home."

"Yeah, I just got a notification that there is going to be a thunderstorm, we better get flying." Caulifla nods, agreeing with Goku as they both hurry their way out, taking flight to the sky, the clouds already darkening. 

══════✮❁•°♛°•❁✮ ══════

Once Caulifla and Goku made their way back home, they were quick to sort their items and put them away. The thunder roars outside as the rain patters against their house. As Caulifla takes a seat on the couch, all she could hear was dishes clattering amongst each other in the kitchen. She wondered what the heck Goku was up to and rolls her eyes as she hears it get louder. She wasn't in any particular mood to get up and go see what disaster Goku had created in the kitchen.

Frankly she was exhausted over a long day at the mall, and it wasn't really a surprise—but maybe Goku just said that so she would tag along. Of course, the strawberries were a surprise, and she very much enjoyed them. She also did like how Goku got jealous over the mention of Vegeta, and maybe, she would mention the prince again in order to see if Goku still was jealous. She would simply have to make a believable lie.

"Sorry we couldn't go to the dessert shop today," Goku says as he walks into the living room. "But I promise you the next time we go to the mall we'll definitely get dessert." 

Caulifla eyes the tray that Goku was carrying, two twin massive bowls of ice cream sundaes with their favorite toppings was the most prominent thing on the tray. Caulifla's sweet tooth was still raging, and it didn't help that Goku was apologizing over the fact they couldn't go to their favorite dessert shop. "No, it's okay Goku. We'll for sure go next time!" Caulifla says with a giggle as Goku couldn't help but smile at her words. 

He cautiously places their ice cream sundaes down the table as he takes a seat next to Caulifla. Picking up the remote, he turns on the TV. As he suspected, the paparazzi's photos of Goku and Caulifla were already on the news. The media already knew who Caulifla was, and ever since it became publicly known that Goku asked the mysterious saiyan to move in with him, everyone was under the assumption that Caulifla was some secret lover. 

People that had interacted with Goku at the mall were also interviewed, as Caulifla rolls her eyes at their words, swiping away the remote as she changes the channel to a movie. Goku chuckles as he shakes his head, the two saiyans eating away happily at their sundaes. 

══════✮❁•°♛°•❁✮ ══════

The roar of thunder wakes up Caulifla as she shivers in bed, not too fond of the cold temperature of her room. Nearly forgetting that she fell asleep early after the mall, she sits up in annoyance as the thunderstorm just kept raging. She wasn't in the mood to fall back asleep while there was a loud storm outside, but then she remembered her big idea she had at the mall.

Quick to get up on her feet, Caulifla rummages through her drawer, filled to the brim with the new clothes she had purchased. Finding the lingerie set, she puts it on once she discards herself of her pajamas, but keeps the tube top on over her bra, just in case Goku wanted to smother himself in it. As she crept out of her room, she makes her way to Goku's room, his door slightly open as she could see a dark blue light radiating from the inside. As she gently pushes his door, she couldn't believe he was still awake.

Goku was laying comfortably in his bed as he watches a movie on his TV. As he watches his door being pushed open out of the corner of his eye, he faces the person all the way, smiling at Caulifla. "Hey, can't sleep through the storm?" Goku asks. 

Caulifla shakes her head. "I see you can't sleep through it either," she moves to the left side of his bed and lays down, Goku scooting to the right some more to give her as much space as she needs. "Yeah, guess that ice cream gave me some sort of sleepless sugar rush—without the rush." Goku declares as Caulifla nods, watching the movie alongside Goku. Thirty minutes through the movie, Caulifla says, "So...back when you were setting me up on 'hangouts' with Vegeta, what would you do in the meantime?" Caulifla asks.

"Hang out with Bulma," Goku quietly declares, Caulifla's heart hurting a little at his words. "I was helping her out with some lab stuff."

"Lab stuff eh? So Bulma was pulling some experiments on you?"

Goku stares at Caulifla in disbelief, once he realized where she was going with her words. "It wasn't anything like that...you do realize she's been married to Yamcha for a few years now." Caulifla grumbles. How could she forget such an intricate fact that Yamcha and Bulma were married? It's not like Caulifla stopped by Capsule Corps. enough to know, at least that's if she wasn't hanging with Goku, Vegeta, or even Cabba. "Oh, of course! Your friends are married, haha."

Goku continues to stare at her, not sure to make out of what she was feeling or where this conversation was going to. "Yes, they are. So, what's the real reason you're here Caulifla?" Goku asks, hoping his question didn't come off as rude. 

Pointing to the window behind her, Caulifla replies irritably, "As you can see, there's a storm outside, and it's pretty cold in my room because of that, so I thought...we could, y'know...cuddle..." turning to face the wall, she mumbles. "Unless you don't want to, then I'll just go back to my room—"

Goku pulls Caulifla into his arms and spins her body around so her body was against his warm body. "No wonder you're so cold, you're still wearing that pink tube top." Goku says as Caulifla giggles, resisting the urge to blush over Goku's actions. "Ahhh, well I am wearing something underneath it." Caulifla declares as Goku eases a smile. As Caulifla allows herself to completely be huddled into Goku, she closes her eyes, loving the warmth as their arms link in a gentle hug. Goku winces as he feels Caulifla's legs numbly wrap around his waist, Goku nearly groaning at her core rubbing up against his dormant member. 

As Caulifla found herself almost asleep, her head jerks back, eyelids fluttering at the feeling of something hard pressing on her. Casting a look at Goku, she sees that he's sleeping peacefully, so maybe he's experiencing quite the dream. Smirking, she inches herself back to look down at the awake culprit being his hardened member. Idly moving herself so their faces were inches apart, she presses her lips against his sweetly. Kissing him over and over, as Goku himself just was believing that this was just a dream. Though it felt too vivid and real, he slowly opens his eyes, greeted by the sight of Caulifla in his face, her lips pressing against his. 

Goku grins into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her back as he pulls her closer. The kiss deepens with his movements as Caulifla opens her eyes, locking eyes with him as she fiercely blushes. His eyebrows narrow to intimidate her to an extent, the two continuing with their passionate kiss before letting it turn into a very sultry one. As Goku's tongue glides across Caulifla's lips, she grins, prying open her mouth to let Goku's tongue voyage deep inside the caverns of her mouth. Their tongues battle for dominance as Goku moves himself over on top. 

Caulifla shivers as she is placed on her back, feeling Goku's strong body hovering over her. Goku's tongue slides underneath Caulifla's tongue sucking away at what Caulifla had to offer. Caulifla felt her face become so hot, that when they finally broke their kiss, she couldn't look away, or rather flee. What's done was done, and both saiyans were expecting pleasure beyond bliss at this point from here on out. Not even the thunder could distract them from their sensual actions. 

"How long have you been planning on doing that?" Goku asks before planting his face into her top. Caulifla giggles, rubbing the back of his hair as he snuggles his face some more into her top. "For a while now, maybe a month. It was never a right time to do it though." Caulifla murmurs. Goku rests his chin on her chest as he looks up at her, arching his eyebrow. "Never the right time to do it, eh? So tell me, when was the right time going to be? When I married Android 18 without knowing how you really felt about me..."

Caulifla stares at Goku, lost for words, then manages to put them together. "And how long have you felt this way as well...?" She asks slowly.

"A while now too...and to distract myself from being too infatuated with you, I set you up on those 'hangouts' with Vegeta...but I got too jealous every time my newsfeed was filled with you and Vegeta..." Goku sighs. 

Caulifla couldn't believe a single word that was coming out of Goku's mouth. Well she could believe it, it's just that she never expected Goku to be the type to say these kinds of things out of the open. Then she remembers it's just the two of them in this room, so he was able to express himself full heartedly. "So is that why you set us up on those dates...? Hate to break it to you Goku, but there is some irreversible damage done...I mean, the other day Vegeta was flirting with me~." Caulifla says as Goku frowns menacingly at her words.

"Did he now? I'll make sure I'll break every bone in his body! He's already claimed enough of you!"

Caulifla giggles at Goku's jealousy raging again. "I'm kidding, Goku. We haven't talked to each other since Cabba moved in with him." 

Goku groans, "Okay that's good...so then, what do you want to do about this little thing between us?"

Caulifla allows the next thunder to roar before she responds to the older saiyan. "Mmm so it seems that the thunderstorm is still going, so why don't we take advantage of that and keep our bodies much warmer in bed~."

"Mmmm, I would love that Caulifla."

Goku moves himself down toward her stomach, pulling down her pants. Greeted by her choosing of panties, his jaw drops. "You bought lingerie?"

Caulifla grins, taking off her pink top. "I'm surprised you barely noticed, you're a sharp saiyan." She throws the pink top at Goku's face as he catches it and tosses it on his drawer. 

As Caulifla closes her eyes, she anticipates what Goku is going to do next, and once she feels him pull down her underwear, she already knew he was going to eat her out. As he moves back over between her legs, he inhales sharply, loving her sweet smell. If she smells this good, then she would probably taste amazing. Lowering his head down towards her clit, he licks at it a couple times.

Caulifla gasps out as her clit was very sensitive to the licking. It's been a while since she's been eaten out, and she still loves the sensation. "Y-Yes Goku~ more!" Caulifla cries out as Goku licks at her wet folds a couple times before brushing his tongue against her entrance, quick to slip his tongue inside. Greeted by her endless supply of sweet nectar in here, Goku thrusts his tongue in and out at a moderate pace, infatuated with her taste. 

Caulifla shivers down Goku's bed as her moans get louder, lost in the absolute pleasure of Goku enjoying her in the most secreted spot of her body. "Ahh....ahhh! Goku~!" Caulifla whimpers as her eyes widen, feeling his tongue thrust in and out of her faster. At this point her legs were going to give out. Goku seemed to notice her wobbly legs as he was quick to pick them up and hold them up, going back to his dirty deed. 

Aside from her little moans, the more he licked her, the wetter she became, proving to him that she had a lot of pent up sexual frustration to be released. Goku rubs at her clit as his tongue then sucks on her wet folds, hoping to bring an orgasm from her. 

Caulifla manages to sit herself up on the bed as she rubs the back of Goku's hair, before grabbing a fistful of his hair. "G-Goku! I'm coming!" She arches herself forward into his hair as she moans, shivering at his fast pace as she couldn't help but thrust her hips to his indulging. Goku simply continued to eat out Caulifla, prepared to be greeted with her orgasm to swallow as much of her as he possibly could. As her whimpers grow louder, she arches her back as she achieves climax, Goku taking in as much of her supply as he could, grinning with how much she came.

Feeling dirty with herself orgasming in Goku's mouth, Caulifla collapses back on Goku's bed, breathless and desiring more and more from now to morning. As she looks at the ceiling, she could still hear the raging thunder from outside, followed by the rain plummeting down from the sky. 

As Goku licks himself clean, he moves over back to Caulifla, the little saiyan immediately sitting up on the bed. "W-Wait! Before you do anything else... I want to taste you too Goku." Caulifla declares as Goku chuckles, nodding. "Go ahead, Caulifla. What's stopping you?" Goku fixes his fingers into untying his navy blue belt as he tosses it to the side, pulling down his pants to reveal how hard he still was, quite possibly more from earlier. Caulifla examines every detail of his penis, the tip of it was already soaked, most likely from eating out Caulifla. 

With curiosity, her hands reach out to touch it and rub at his length as she pleased. The meat of his member was scorching hot, Caulifla almost pulling her fingers away at the heat. Wrapping her fingers around his length, she slowly rubs up and down. Goku grins as he looks down at her touching him like that. He found it kind of cute that she was staring at it and touching it. Groaning lowly, he slightly shivers as Caulifla's rubbing pace quickens. 

"That feels great, Caulifla..." Goku manages to say, as Caulifla giggles, squeezing him in response, then rubbing him faster with one hand as the other rings around his tip. "I can't believe you've kept this erection since the cuddling, dirty old saiyan." Caulifla mischievously comments as Goku chuckles, fighting his groans off, though they still reigned through his words. "Haha, if you think that's turned on, just wait until I'm inside you." Goku darkly declares, as Caulifla nearly trembles on the bed from his words. 

"That sounds like a challenge," Caulifla says with a crooked smile as she rubs at his boner the fastest she could, Goku groaning again in response. "And we'll see about that."

Before Goku could cum from the handjob, Caulifla pauses, Goku growling in annoyance. "Damn it, Caulifla I was so close!" Goku huffs, biting down his lip in frustration as he feels his oncoming orgasm fade away. Caulifla lowers her mouth down to his balls, glancing at them before she begins to suck on them. Goku arches his neck back, moaning at the intense pleasure he was receiving down there. The way her mouth latched down his balls did wonders for him, and the way she sucked on them too. 

Running a free hand through her hair, he was on cloud nine with all this intense pleasure. It wasn't until she started licking up the foreskin of his penis that he was completely blown alway. Her tongue swirls around the skin a couple more times before she takes inches of him in her mouth slowly. "Mmm, Caulifla~! That's it babe, put that mouth on my penis...that's real good!" Goku caresses her hair, tangling his fingers into the dark shadows of her waves of hair. 

Caulifla takes more of Goku's cock inside her mouth as she bobs her head back and forth, enjoying every inch he had to offer. The warmth of his member was engulfing her mouth, but she didn't care. This night was their night, and she wanted them to go all the way until they submitted themselves to the deepest forms of erotic acts. Goku grabs some of the back of her hair and gently quickens her pace, the way her tongue lathers all around his dick made him feel incredible. "Mmm! Good, just like that!" Goku moans out, Caulifla trying to deep throat Goku as much as possible without hurting herself. A bit overwhelmed with the size of his length, tears start to form at the ends of her eyes, though deep down she knew she could take his whole length. 

Goku watches her struggle and hears her whimpers on his boner as he hisses out, "You don't have to force yourself to keep sucking me that deep—your well-being is more important than me receiving pleasure." 

Caulifla melts at his words as she nods, but promised to herself that she would give Goku her all. As Caulifla sucks on him some more, she rubs the rest of his length, captivated by how sweet his precum tasted. As Caulifla pushes herself to go her fastest, she is greeted with his thick load. She eagerly swallows as much as she could as Goku's screams of ecstasy fill the room. Caulifla pulls away to enjoy every last drop Goku had to offer. Goku cums for her again and again, as Caulifla giggles at the sight. Of course Goku had all of this trapped inside him from the handjob.

Goku lifts Caulifla up as he plants her down the bed, quick to hover above her after all his boner had been given. Caulifla couldn't believe he had the energy after being drained, but this was Goku she was doing this with—and the hero of course would have plenty of energy to offer. As long as the night was still young, Goku would be willing to make it through until at least the morning sunrise. 

The saiyans kiss each other's lips passionately again, as Caulifla pulls Goku's shirt off over his head, tossing it on the floor to gather with the rest of their clothes. As their lips lock, they're able to taste each other and smirk at each other over how amazing each of them tasted. As Goku finally breaks the kiss, he moves himself down to her neck, planting butterfly kisses over the surface of her skin. 

Caulifla releases a couple breathy moans as he finds spots on her neck to suck at and place hickies at. Caulifla giggles as she feels his hands rubbing over her sides, then around every inch of her skin, touching her as he pleases. Bringing his face down towards her stomach, he kisses her down there too, quick to suck away at areas of her stomach to leave hickies here as well. 

Once Goku felt as though he's left enough territorial marks across her skin, he pulls away and admires his work. She was covered in his hickies, which he knew would darken soon. As he moves himself back up to her, he whispers softly, "I'm going to put it in now."

Caulifla nods, quick to pull him down into a loving kiss as he spreads her legs, naturally his boner begins to grind against her clit, the saiyans shivering in delight as they anticipate the start of their sex. Both of them have been craving each other's bodies for so long, they lost count of how many days it had been since they've been wanting this. Now the two had each other in Goku's room, and never would they have imagined that their dreams of fucking each other would turn into a mind blowing reality. To have each other bare, and to have their warm bodies pressing against each other.

Goku pushes his tip into her entrance first, then once she feels her insides slowly accustom to an inch of him, does he finally push himself in all the way. Caulifla screams out in utter bliss as she feels his member filling her up completely, throbbing as he rested inside of her. Goku groans at how wet and hot she was, absolutely lost at the ecstatic fervors of being inside of Caulifla. Slowly, he pulls his member out before pushing it back in, slow and steady so that it deliciously haunts Caulifla's insides. 

Caulifla holds onto Goku's back, her legs spread apart as Goku is given the upmost access to continue thrusting in and out of her as freely as he could. His member perfectly filled up her insides as he hits her walls repetitively, addicted with the high of ramming into Caulifla. Caulifla moans louder at how amazing his sensual pattern is, loving the way his dick fills her up before semi pulling out, haunting her with the desire to want the saiyan to keep thrusting deeper and deeper inside her until all she could feel was Goku and Goku only. 

The more they continue to fuck on Goku's bed, the more their screams fill the room, Goku rocking his hips back and forth as swiftly as he pleased. They continuously exchange fuck faces as they kiss each other sloppily, their tongue salvaging one another's as their bodies press against each other, the heat between them excruciatingly hot yet so addicting. If their ki permitted, they would be able to do this for hours and hours on end. As Goku and Caulifla intertwine their fingers together, both of them realized how much they had grown close to each other since the moment they met at the tournament of power.

No doubt, one hundred percent, sex would be an activity both saiyans would never get enough of. As Caulifla cries out again, she shivers at her multiple orgasms soaking Goku's dick as he growls out. Amazed by the wet feeling, her orgasms allow him to keep thrusting deeper and deeper, faster and faster. He was losing absolute control as he rammed into the little saiyan, Caulifla moaning louder and louder as she clings into Goku, screaming out his name as she felt his orgasm pool its way deep inside her womb. As they kiss again sweetly, Goku lifts one of Caulifla's legs up and begins another thrusting session, no matter how much the two of them were drenched in cum and sweat, he wanted to feel her as much as possible before his body gave out. The moon grazes through the window as it shines down their bodies. Goku grins down at the sight of Caulifla's body swaying alongside each thrust, and that much made him closer to another orgasm. Their orgasms continue to collide as Goku lowers his face down on her shoulder, biting as he pleased, Caulifla quick to do the same thing once she was able to switch over on him. They give each other a few territorial biting sessions to make sure their bite marks would at least stay on their skin for days and days.

Now everyone would know who Goku belonged to, and now Caulifla would be known to the public as Goku's lover. They weren't quite sure how they'd face the paparazzi after this, but one thing was for certain. 

They would never regret this amazing night.

As the moon continues to bathe the room, all that was audible in Goku's room now was their pants for air. Goku and Caulifla exchange sweet sweet glances of being so strung up with their climaxes and they held each other close. 

"That was great!" Goku chuckles, kissing Caulifla's forehead as she nuzzles into his chest. "You don't have to tell me twice, that was beyond great..." Goku rubs his fingers across her bare back as he snuggles close to her, despite the fact that they were drenched with sweat and their juices. 

"Damn, if I knew you felt the same way about me weeks ago, I would've been one hundred percent on board with doing this. Honestly Caulifla, I'm glad you finally confessed in your own little way." Goku chuckles.

Caulifla rolls her eyes as Goku stated his previous statements from earlier. He sure was one to remind her of how she took to long to confess and make love to him. 

"Hey dum dum! Be grateful I confessed to you when I did." Caulifla yawns, playfully punching Goku's chest. "Because you weren't all roses and chocolate either." The female saiyan says defensively as Goku laughs, nodding in agreement, he too was guilty as charged when it came to being late to confessing—and to having Caulifla in this sort of way. 

Goku plants a kiss on her lips deeply, he too was falling asleep due to how exhausted he was from all the thrusting and forcing his muscles to keep going. 

"Well Caulifla, it's too late to change the past now—and undo stuff we've already done. But it's never to late to live in the present, and look forward to the future." Goku says as Caulifla smiles warmly at his words. She caresses his face as she leans herself upward to meet his lips again in another kiss. And another one, and then another one. The saiyans lost count at how many times they've been kissing each other, but Caulifla knew that Goku was right. 

"You talk too much, you know that?" Caulifla crudely comments.

Goku smirks at her. "So I've been told."

Caulifla brushes her fingers through his hair, nuzzling her face against his. "But honestly, I can't wait to see what the future holds, especially if I'm gonna be in your future!" Caulifla giggles as Goku grins, pulling her up on top of him as he looks at the saiyan straddling his hips. Smirking down at him, Caulifla was quick to catch the hint, giving him a firm kiss before raising herself back up on top. 

"Well then, why don't you start by leading us into that direction?"

The moon was still high up in the dark sky as the night was far from over.


End file.
